


Droplets in an Ocean

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Series: The Little Uzushio Chronicles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Drabbles, Gen, Kushina is not impressed., Little Uzushio, Naruto Breaks Something Important, Neither is anyone else, Team Bonding, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: Team 7 in Little Uzushio.(Little Uzushio drabbles either based on an Ask, or inspired by stuff on Tumblr.)





	1. You Break It, You Bought It

**Author's Note:**

> This got started with an Anon Ask on my Tumblr account and me figuring, 'Ah what the heck, let's make this more of thing'. The original post is on my Tumblr account.

**Droplets in an Ocean**

* * *

 

" **Anonymous asked: Prompt: that time when Little Uzushio!Naruto broke Something Important while experimenting with fuuinjutsu. Like local space-time. Or physics."**

* * *

 

You Break It, You Bought It

 

“You know,” Sakura began as her long pink hair floated into her face. With a huff, she blew it up-ish and out of her sight. “When you said you had an idea, I figured it was a good one.” 

Naruto sputtered. He was upside down though, floating just a little bit higher than her, so Sakura figured she was safe from his flailing for a while yet. “Hey! It was a great idea!”

There was a sharp cough, sounding suspiciously like ‘dumbass’, from the third member of Team 7 who was drifting somewhere below them. Still above the treeline for the Forest of Death though, and far out of reach of any wire length on hand. Sasuke kept his arms crossed and glare firmly intact as he twirled slowly on his side like a pig on a spit.

“Oh can it, Uchiha!” The blond growled, twisting over himself, “I didn’t see you offering up any solutions when we were being attacked by a crazy Sannin!”

“At least I didn’t break gravity, idiot.” The Uchiha replied, unruffled. One of the forest’s giant tigers floated past, scrambling to try and reach the ground and ended up tumbling head over tail with a yowl.

Sakura sighed with sympathy. They may have at least stopped moving upwards over the hours, but they certainly weren’t dropping either. Below them, a team of Chunin let out shouts of surprise as they too were caught up in the weightlessness of Naruto’s botched fuinjutsu. “Stop it you two. Fighting won’t help us now.”

The kunoichi glanced around, watching the other teams also adapt to the sudden lack of gravity. Shouting was prominent. One shout was louder than the rest, perhaps a half kilometre away and just slightly below them, “Uzumaki! What the hell did you do?!”

Naruto flushed red and shouted back at the top of his lungs, “Shut it Dog Breath! Why do you assume this was me?!”

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura could make out the tumbling forms of Team 8. Kiba was in fine form attempting to swim his way back to the ground even as he replied, “Because it’s always you! What crappy fuinjutsu were you trying this time?!”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut it?!” Naruto huffed, and folded his arms with a scowl. One of Kiba’s teammates must have done something, because the Inuzuka was quiet after that.

Silence descended over Team 7. Sasuke, to the surprise of all present in their little area of sky, broke it first. “How much chakra did you put into that working?”

Reassuring exactly no one, Naruto was slow to reply. “…A lot.”

Sakura blinked, mind racing with the implications. What had her great-grandfather said about this in his scrolls? With fuinjutsu? She had read it twice since she learned she was going to be on a team with an Uzumaki and an Uchiha. The working could only last as long as it had energy in it. This was why many fuinjutsu required ceremonies to rejuvenate the workings, usually during spring or fall festivals. Uzumaki seals, even experimental ones like the one Naruto used, tended to be very efficient. So if Naruto had thrown even a quarter of his Uzumaki reserves into this… she groaned aloud. “You mean to tell me we’re stuck up here indefinitely?”

“Not indefinitely.” Naruto defended. His drift continued. “We have to come down sometime.”

“That is the definition of ‘indefinitely’.” Sasuke replied dryly, still spinning.

Somewhere in the distance, more people were shouting on the ground. One rang clearer and louder than the rest, full of motherly wrath and perhaps, maybe, just a smidge of demonic intent, “ _UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU ARE **SO**  GROUNDED!”_

Sakura watched her blond teammate go from healthy tan to Uchiha pale. “Oh shit.” Naruto murmured.

Sasuke smirking probably didn’t help. “That sounds like Aunty.”

“You mean, Uzumaki-sama?” Sakura added coyly. She risked looking down to the ground- the red hair of the Seals Corps was apparent even from the great distance. One looked like they were glowing red. “It is.”

“You guys are so mean.” Naruto whined, waving his arms hard enough that he started rotating the other way. “My mom’s going to kill me and you all don’t care.”

The floating Uchiha snorted, “Saves us from doing it ourselves.”

“So mean.” Naruto pouted,  “It’s not like I meant for this to happen. That seal wasn’t suppose to do this. And it did take care of that crazy snake guy!”

The kunoichi of the team tilted her head, pulling herself into a sitting position in the air, “We don’t even know what happened to him, so I don’t think that counts.” Sakura sighed again. “I can’t believe you broke gravity.”

“I didn’t! I just… tweaked it a little is all.” Came the half-hearted defense. If Naruto had anything else to add, it was lost when a red translucent chain gripped him by the ankle and yanked him downwards.

Sakura watched her teammate plummeted back to earth, shrieking as he went. Other Chunin-hopefuls were shouting as they were unceremoniously yanked back to earth. She shook her head, “We can agree to never let him forget this, right?”

Sasuke arched a brow even as another chakra chain, this one blue, rose up and wrapped itself around his torso, “Yes.” Then he too was gone, pulled back to the ground in a somewhat more dignified manner than his teammate- more shout than shriek.

Sakura sighed once more as a chain wrapped around her, and dropped her back to sweet, solid ground.


	2. You Break It, You Bought It - Part the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good question, Anon! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Originally answered on my [Tumblr](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/). Come say hi! Or give a prompt!)

 

**anonymous   asked:**

**Yes, gravity certainly counts as “Something Important”. How badly derailed were the Chuunin Exams by that incident? And what happened to Orochimaru? What was supposed to happen to him, for that matter—what was Naruto trying to do?**

* * *

 

Like most incidents involving Minato’s in-laws, wife, or offspring, it began quietly enough. Hushed whispers of disbelief, muffled laughter, and surprised gasps filled his office. The calm before the storm.

Minato had chosen to ignore the whispers. After all, the updates from the Chunin exams were being transmitted and reported back frequently and the betting pool on who was going to make it through was immense. As Hokage, he had chosen not to participate least he be pinned for favouritism. There was still three days left in the second part of the exam- a lot could happen in that time. It was also three days of date nights with Kushina and her cooking, just the two of them and maybe a movie-

This wilful ignorance, he would later realize, was a mistake.

“Uh, Hokage-sama?” Genma coughed, “We have a problem with the exams.”

When the Tokubetsu Jounin, a loyal friend and guard refused meet his gaze and clearly was fighting to keep a smirk of his face, Minato felt the cold fingers of dread scrape his stomach. The Yondaime Hokage leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

With a faint voice, Minato asked, “What did Naruto do now?”

~*~*~*~

Minato blinked through the binoculars Genma had handed him on the balcony of his office. Confirming that yes, the entire batch of the remaining Chunin hopefuls was, indeed, floating above the Forest of Death along with a curiously large amount of the deadly fauna. He lowered the binoculars, and turned to his guard, “What?”

Genma, arms wide open in a ‘what can you do’ way, shrugged. “As far as we can tell, gravity in the Forest of Death has just become… weird.”

A stress headache was forming, Minato could just feel it. He gestured for one of his ANBU to appear. Crow landed silently beside Genma. Without looking at the masked shinobi, Minato asked him, “Have we attempted to get them down?”

“Attempts to retrieve the Genin have been unsuccessful, Hokage-sama.” The ANBU paused, “If I may, Hokage-sama please observe 1 o’clock, approximately twenty feet above the treeline.”

Minato glanced at Crow, brought the binoculars up to the suggested location, and groaned at the sight of white masks and black cloaks scrambling to find purchase. “Please tell me that is not one of my elite teams of ANBU flailing out there.”

“It is not one of your elite teams of ANBU flailing out there, Hokage-sama.” Crow repeated dryly. “But if it was, they may have been patrolling the exam and got caught up with the rest of the Genin.”

With a twitch, Minato turned to a smirking Genma. That was fine, he could fix that fast enough. “Genma. Please fetch Kushina and the Uzumaki Seals Corps and have them meet me just outside the southern entrance to the Forest of Death.” He paused, “Tell them Naruto broke physics.”

It had the intended effect- Genma’s smirk fled in a rush.

~*~*~*~

Later, when everyone was back on the ground and Minato hadn’t slept in two days, he gets the full story from his own personal nightmare Genin team- Team 7. Because it was always Team 7. Always.

The Seals Corp still hadn’t figured out how to reverse whatever Naruto had done to the gravity of the forest.

“Okay.” Minato rubbed his temples, elbow propped on his desk, as he eyed the three demon Genin sitting across from him solely responsible for the complete halt to the Chunin exams. “You were attacked by Orochimaru of the Sannin. Who wanted the Sharingan. And you were able to fend him off how?”

Sasuke, with arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on his face, leaned back into his chair and said lacklusterly, “The power of teamwork.”

Minato twitched but didn’t indulge his desire to throttle the teen, “Right. And then Naruto, you managed to get a seal close enough to do… something to the gravity.” He paused, because yes, as the Hokage he had to ask the question, “What did you do to gravity?”

The pink haired kunoichi, idly picking at her fingernails, muttered under her breath, “He broke it.”

“I didn’t break it!” Naruto scowled like his mother, and while he may not have been the powerhouse like Kushina was but with stunts like this one it was only a matter of time. “I redirected it.” The younger blond paused, and he suddenly focused on the floor, “But I guess the 6 point matrix wasn’t strong enough to hold the parameters? Or would it have been because that the gravity needed to come from somewhere else? Or was it because gravity is based on mass and not weight?”

Oh. There was a thought. What if- Minato shook his head. “Naruto. Look at me.”

Bright blue eyes, mirrors to his own, shot up and meet his gaze squarely, “Yeah?”

Because this was Minato’s life, he asked, “What did you do to Orochimaru?”

Naruto chuckled hesitantly, a hand bashfully behind his head, “I was trying to slow him down, you know, make him heavier. But, thinking about it, I, uh, may have smushed him. Like, a lot.”

~*~*~*~

The pebble was tiny. Smaller than Minato’s pinky nail. The stunned horror in the room was deafening. Had been since Kensuke, looking very pale, dropped the perfectly round ball on Minato’s desk.

“We found this at the epicentre.” Kensuke explained in his usual deadpan, “We’d have to get it tested, but I bet you half my scroll collection that that,” the Uzumaki gestured to the small speck, “was Orochimaru.”

Minato stared at the remains of one Konoha’s most problematic missing-nins. “How?”

Kensuke shrugged, “Well seeing how the original seal was destroyed and we don’t have a copy, I’m going to guess Naruto-chan figured he could break down a fundamental piece of our reality into a simple equation.”

Minato blinked, following the logic. “You mean he-“

“Took most of the gravity from the surrounding area and applied it to one Snake Sannin, thereby breaking physics as we know it? Yes.” Kensuke shook his head, wistful, “Sage, I can’t wait for that kid to join the corps. It’s wonderful watching a successor come up the ranks.” The Uzumaki blinked, “Hey, can I teach-“

“No! Absolutely not.” Minato twitched, “You will not teach Naruto anything else to do with gravity, space or time until he is at least 16. In fact, I want him to have restricted access to the library indefinitely.”

Kensuke blinked at the Hokage. “Man. You are such a fun-sucker.” He paused, “What about-“

“No.”

“If I-“

“Still no. If you try to get around it I’ll hold you personally responsible for this fiasco. Now go away while I figure out what to tell the other Kages.”

~*~*~*~

“… And so, Konohagakure extends its deepest apologies for the delay on testing your Genin for the rank of Chunin.” Kisame finished reading, setting the scroll down with his coffee on his desk. He looked up at his adviser, “What the hell did I just read?”

“Konoha broke gravity and apologies for it.” Mei replied before the blinking and adding a helpful, “What?”

The Mizukage shook his head at his Jounin Commander, grabbing a fresh brush and scroll. “Exactly, I guess.”


	3. You Break it, You Bought It - Part the Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ban is lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, so I'm posting the answer for the next prompt shortly. : D There has been minor editing from the original post on Tumblr.
> 
> Come say 'hi' on [Tumblr ](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/)!

**Droplets in an Ocean**

* * *

 

**Anonymous asked: So does Naruto ever get to use that gravity seal after his space-time ban is lifted?**

 

* * *

 

You Break It, You Bought It - Part the Final

 

It was hopeless, Sakura concluded. Against this many enemies, this far from home? Her chakra reserves, while not quite as big as her teammate’s but still nothing to scoff at, were running on fumes. She might be able to pull off a final jutsu- but only if it was a water one.

It was the deep of night- and dawn was a long way off yet.

Sasuke wasn’t looking much better, the paleness of his skin was more ashen and though he controlled his breathing well, Sakura saw the haggardness of his breath. When the Uchiha of the team wasn’t doing well, she wondered if now was the time to panic. 

Naruto, though, bounced around like he was excited about something and fresh in a way that looked like he had only been fighting for a couple minutes- not hours. Like they weren’t hiding behind a boulder in a country they probably, technically, shouldn’t have been in. Blasted Uzumaki genes. “Hey!” He whispered- or whispered as much as he was capable of, “Guess what!?”

Out of all the games- Sakura growled and hissed softly, “Now’s not the time, Naruto.” 

“Dumbass.” Sasuke muttered with a wince. Seeing it from the corner of her eye, Sakura figured it was a busted rib she’d have to deal with. Soon. 

“But guys~” Naruto whined, pulling out a small scroll from his belt, wrapped with a ribbon, and waved it in front of his team, “Guess what?” 

“For the love of-” Sakura took a deep breath through her nose, “What, Naruto?”

The blond’s grin turned foxy, pure mischief and mayhem, and it hit Sakura like a punch to the gut- warming her through from her toes to nose. Like when Sasuke gave her one of his rare smiles, fleeting and beautiful. Even under the grime and blood, the broadness of Naruto’s shoulders filled the Chunin vest he wore (given grudgingly by the Yondaime Hokage, who had stuck to his vow of not promoting Team 7 for three years as punishment for their part in a disastrous Chunin exams) and his height was only increasing. No one could mistake Naruto’s parentage now- not even the civilians. 

In a sing-song voice, waving the scroll back and forth, Naruto said, “It’s my birthday~! I’m officially 16.”  

Sakura blinked. Her eyes widened. “You mean-”

Sasuke smirked, his lip bloody from a lucky shot. “This had better work.”

The small seal of wax on the scroll flared, and slowly melted off. The ribbon fell to the ground. Naruto’s grin turned a little more bloodthirsty. “Just hold on to something.” 


	4. Here Kitty, Kitty~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 versus Tora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Tumblr](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/) prompts continue! Thank you everyone for submitting the asks and prompts! I have been writing every day and _I love it_. The challenge of meeting these prompts has been great. 
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Please, if you have an idea or question about Little Uzushio, or any of my other work, ask or prompt me. It may take me a little while to respond, but I promise to respond.

**Droplets in an Ocean**

* * *

 

 

**Macko-99 Asked: For Little Uzushio: Team 7 doing the Tora the cat mission and Naruto trying to speed it up with fuinjutsu.**

 

* * *

Here Kitty, Kitty~

 

Team 7, as Sakura was realizing quickly, was going to be the death of her. 

Rin-sensei was great. She showed up on time, taught them stuff like tree-walking, got them to spar with each other and even taught Sakura the basics of healing chakra. Sakura wasn’t great at it yet but Rin-sensei was patient and was so proud when Sakura could reliably restart a fish’s heart. 

No. Sakura’s death was going to come at the hands of her two knucklehead teammates. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing prepared her for being stuck on a team with both an Uzumaki  _ and  _ an Uchiha. If there was a chance for the two to get into a fight, they’d find it. Even  _ Rin-sensei _ didn’t seem to know what to do about the two. 

She had hoped that Naruto being an Uzumaki would mean he would act like Mito-sensei. Regal. Kind. Intelligent. The best teacher at the Academy by a long shot, even Iruka-sensei could have learned from her, and she only bothered to teach the future kunoichi. It had been fun. They pretended to work on flower languages when someone was in the vicinity, practicing their sensing to know when to switch between activities, then turned back to the various ways they could kill someone with said flowers.  

Working with Naruto, however, proved him to be nothing like Mito-sensei. He was loud and boisterous and couldn’t focus for the life of him. He had always been middle of the pack in class and so often in detention that the  _ Hokage _ eventually started showing up to talk with him. Almost always because he got into a fight with her other teammate. 

Ah. Yes.  _ The _ Uchiha Sasuke. Once set fire to the posts in the training grounds showing off to Naruto. The team’s resident pyromaniac with all the Uchiha arrogance behind it. Sakura wasn’t sure if the two didn’t have a weird competition going on, but the two always seemed to either get the highest marks in the class or the worst- leaving the Uchiha also, middle of the pack. 

This mission was starting to look like something similar to that stupid competition. 

Sakura had a full body twitch when Naruto shouted, so loud birds flew from the rooftops, “I bet you ten bowls of ramen I can find that stupid cat before you, bastard!”  

The Uchiha snorted, not bothering to remove his hands from his pockets, “What would I do with ten bowls of noodles when I won?” 

“Yare, yare,” Rin-sensei said cheerfully, coming up from behind to ruffle the boys’ hair, “You’re a team now. It’s not a competition against each other.”

“But, Rin-sensei, it is!” Came the familiar whine of one team mate and the accompanying scoff from the other. 

Sakura took a breath, recalling Mito-sensei’s words of wisdom when she told the elderly Uzumaki about her team.  _ ‘Patience and diplomacy. You will only earn their respect when you know you can beat them on the training grounds... and they know it too.’  _ She couldn’t seem to make that a reality- yet. “Let’s just find that cat.” 

“And spend all day running around Konoha? Again?” Naruto shook his head head fiercely, arms waving. “Not a chance!” Then he reached into the odd belt he always wore, and grabbed a small scroll from it’s hoop. 

There was a wary look on Rin-sensei’s face as she eyed the scroll in Naruto’s hand and took a step back from the boys. “Naruto. Has that been cleared by the Seals Corps?”

Naruto grinned brightly, “Nope!” Then the idiot opened it with a flare of chakra. There was a flare of light and when Sakura could see again, the boys were gone. She looked around, but there wasn’t even a sign. Blinking, she faced her sensei who looked… a little different. 

Rin-sensei was surrounded by a blueish- grey chakra, and the air felt suddenly oppressive. Sakura blinked again and the chakra and weight on her lungs was gone. Her sensei suddenly looked chipper, even though what she said sent shivers down the younger kunoichi’s spine, “Well, Sakura-chan. It looks like we have to go find those knuckle heads before we can get to our actual mission.” Then, so quiet Sakura almost didn’t hear, Rin added, “So I can have the pleasure of killing them myself.”

Sakura gulped.

~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe you just used an untested seal.”

“Shut up bastard. How was I supposed to know that blasted cat was in a chimney?”

“We’re stuck in a chimney. Because of you.”

“Just… shut-up.” 

“We didn’t even catch the cat.”


	5. Team-bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Minato comforts a member of their team the only way they know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! look at that, I cleaned up two Tumblr Posts to post this week. Go me! 
> 
> I have a number of prompts, including some follow-up ones to this, I still need to respond to. I am hopeful I can get to them on the Holidays. : D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some Team Minato interactions over Rin's Nightmare Team.

**Droplets in an Ocean**

* * *

**macko-99 prompted:**

****Obito and Kakashi "trying" to comfort Rin as she lists the antics that Team 7 gets her into.** **

 

* * *

 

 

**Team-bonding**

 

“I’d like to point out,” Obito signed, hands moving swiftly through the ANBU hand signals he technically shouldn’t know. Kakashi wasn’t sure what Genma was complaining about- the seals user had a great handle on the alphabet. Not a swear word to be seen. “Other teams get together for a drink or barbecue. Why can’t we?”

Kakashi would never admit it aloud, but Obito had a point. Instead, he ignored his friend and listened for their other teammate among the tall trees that made Konoha home. Nothing. The birds were still chirping. A squirrel darted past them. She’d normally have forgone subtly by this point; the fact Kakashi couldn’t hear anything in the surrounding woods suggested she was in a mood.

Great.

 _Now_ what had her genin team done?

Absently he signed back to Obito, “We need to be supportive.”

Obito glared. He stopped with the signing to hiss aloud, “Sure, but why does being supportive have to mean being hunted?”

Kakashi reached up and smacked Obito upside the head. Signing with a raised eyebrow, “Because the genin can’t defend themselves against her.”

The Uchiha stared at him. His hands moved slowly, as if proving a point. “What the _Hell_ makes you think that we can do any better?”

There was no response. Everything around them went still. Not even a leaf rippled. The birds were gone. Shit. Kakashi moved slowly, preparing to dash. Obito could handle himself. He’d be fine. He had the Kamui-

Obito shrieked as he was yanked into the treetop above, leaving Kakashi on his own.

There was no time to waste- Kakashi bolted.

~*~*~*~

By the time Rin dropped Kakashi’s battered, exhausted body to the ground of the clearing, Obito still hadn’t managed to free himself from the rope around his leg. He didn’t seem particularly upset by the prospect of dangling from a tree either.

The Uchiha looked away from the day’s newspaper, pencil in hand, and whistled, “Wow. You really did a number on the bastard, didn’t ya, Rin?”

She laughed, stepping over the downed jounin, face flushed with the exertion. The Sanbi’s chakra faded with each step. “I may have overdone it.”

“Nah.” Obito grinned, twirling slowly, “That was what? An hour tops.” Behind them, Kakashi rolled onto his back with a groan but managed to raise one hand and finger in their general direction.

Rin laughed. “Didn’t feel that long.”

“To you.” Kakashi muttered sitting up slowly. Mud and leaves from grey hair dripped down his back as he did. The normal spikes of hair bent under the weight of the drying dirt. “The idiot was useless.”

“Hey now. You’re just upset I realized playing dead was the safest course of action before you did.” Obito shook his head, spinning with the motion, “Rin, you good?”

Her smile was blinding, cheeks red with laughter, “Yeah. I am. Thanks guys.”

Folding the newspaper, Obito stuck it under his arm and vanished into Kamui. The rope from which he had hung dangled for a moment and the Uchiha re-emerged at the base of the tree, a bag of chips in hand. The newspaper had disappeared, likely to be pulled out the next time Obito got bored. “Look what I found!” He popped the bag open, and offered it to his teammate, “Now, why don’t you tell us about what those hellspawn of yours got up to this time.”

For a brief, terrifying moment, Sanbi’s chakra returned. Sticking around long enough for both jounin to see their lives flash, before Rin got it under control. She licked her lips and through very tight lips asked, “Did you hear about the... incident in the Hokage Tower last week?”

Obito gasped, his one good eye wide, and he clenched the chips “You mean-? With Minato-sensei’s library? I thought it was an exaggeration.”

Kakashi shook his head slowly, pulling out an orange covered book, “I read that report. Well, the unredacted parts.”

Rin gritted her teeth, grinding them so loudly a bird took off from the tree above them. She leveled one finger directly at her chest. “My genin. It was my genin that made the fourth floor of the tower inaccessible for the next three days. Chunin look at them with _fear_.”

The Uchiha let out a low whistle, “I heard they are still cleaning that mess up.”

The Jinchuriki snorted, and rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Yes. And for my sins Minato-sensei is sending my team on a long-term mission to Wave, of all places. Like, the most depressing place on the east coast. Couldn’t have sent us to like to Hot Spring Country, no, we get Wave.” She sat with a thump beside Kakashi, knees drawn to her chest, glaring at a particularly offending piece of grass.

A grey eye slid over to glance at her, “Minato-sensei probably just wants some time with Kushina-nee.”

“Yeah,” Obito sat on her side, handing her the bag of chips, “And to lower the property damage for a couple months.”

Rin groaned and let her head fall forward.

“It’ll be okay, Rin.” Obito awkwardly patted her on the back, “Once they’re chunin, they can be someone else’s problem.”

“That’s it!” Rin shot to her feet, fist hitting her palm triumphantly. Her two teammates eyed her warily when she whirled to face them, “Obito, you’re a genius! I’ll enter them into the Chunin Exams when we get back! Those little two knuckleheads are so strong, and Sakura-chan is so smart, they won’t have a problem passing!”

**Author's Note:**

> What to prompt me for Little Uzushio? Come find me on [ Tumblr!](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
